The North Remembers
by Agathe Hiddleston
Summary: Ace Stark, la jumelle de Robb Stark. Suivez l'histoire de Game of thrones à travers ses yeux, et voyez comment la jeune stark affronte l'hiver avec détermination. C'est vrai, l'hiver est là. Mais Ace est bouillante.
1. 1- Winter is coming

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

 _ **J'espère que tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Je vous présente ma deuxième fanfiction !**_

 _ **Quoi ? Comment ça, j'ai déjà une fiction en cours ? Et alors ? La saison 7 de Game of throne est sortie et j'ai toujours voulu écrire une longue fiction sur cette splendide oeuvre ! Donc me voilà, plus motivée que jamais ! Je vous préviens, les chapitres vont être trèèèès longs, alors préparez-vous au choc !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec e premier chapitre, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**_

* * *

 **The North Remembers**

 _Winter is coming_

* * *

Ace Stark s'ennuyait, c'était un fait. Elle s'ennuyait tellement que même traverser Winterfell nue lui aurait paru plus intéressant que de faire de la broderie avec des vieilles femmes et ses deux petites sœurs.

Elle soupira une énième fois, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la vieille Nan. Ace lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

La jeune Stark poussa un soupir discret en voyant que la vieille se concentrait sur sa sœur cadette Sansa, pour la complimenter évidemment. Ne vous méprenez pas, Ace n'était pas jalouse, loin de là, elle reconnaissait même sans peine que la rousse avait un réel talent comme leur mère, mais c'était devenu tellement ennuyant de broder. Au début de sa jeunesse, Ace adorait ça, elle voulait toujours apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Mais, la vie ne l'avait pas dotée d'un talent comme celui-ci.

Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Quel ennuie de broder pendant des heures et des heures.

Honnêtement, la louve était heureuse de voir que sa deuxième cadette était aussi douée qu'elle pour coudre. Ace étouffa un petit rire en pensant qu'Arya était surement plus mauvaise qu'elle.

 **\- Joli travail, comme d'habitude. Bravo !**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Surtout les détails que tu as brodés dans ces coins. Magnifiques.**

 **\- Ces points ne sont pas trop...**

Arya observa la vieille Nan faire de nombreux compliments à sa grande sœur, tandis qu'Ace se fit déconcentrer par des bruits de tir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imaginant sans mal son petite frère, Brandon, s'entraîner au tir à l'arc sous l'œil bienveillant de son jumeau, Robb, et de son demi-frère, Jon.

L'aînée croisa le regard de la plus jeune des filles Stark. En un seul regard elles se comprirent. Toutes les deux se levèrent d'un bon sous le regard surpris de toutes les femmes présentes dans la pièce, et partirent en courant.

Elles arpentèrent les couloirs de Winterfell en courant, le tout en tenant dans leurs mains le bas de leurs robes pour ne pas tomber.

Elles manquèrent toutes les deux de renverser quelques serviteurs qui portaient du linge dans leurs bras.

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent dans la cour du château et virent leurs frères qui étaient bel et bien en train d'enseigner l'art du tir à l'avant-dernier de la fratrie.

Elles virent Bran tirer et louper la cible. Complètement d'ailleurs. Ace étouffa son rire dans sa manche, au contraire de Jon et Robb qui éclatèrent d'un rire franc accompagné du rire plus discret de Rickon, le benjamin, qui était assit confortablement sur une selle de cheval.

 **\- Comment tiriez-vous à 10 ans ?**

La voix forte de Lord Stark retentit alors, stoppant les rires de ses enfants. Il était accompagné de sa bien-aimée, Catelyn Stark. Le chef de la famille du nord sourit à Bran et l'encouragea.

 **\- Continue, Bran.**

Ace regarda Jon s'avancer vers leur petit frère et lui chuchoter des paroles encourageantes, ainsi que Robb lui donner quelques conseils. Cependant, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Arya bander un arc rapidement et avec maîtrise, elle la vit attraper une flèche et tandis que Bran se préparait à tirer une énième flèche, la petite louve le devança et tira en plein centre de la cible.

Les trois frères se retournèrent vivement vers la jeune Stark, l'air surpris, tandis qu'Ace laissait son rire remplir toute la cour de Winterfell.

Arya effectua une petite courbette digne d'une dame, alors que Bran se lançait à sa poursuite accompagné des rires rires du reste de la famille Stark.

 **\- Cours Bran !**

Pendant qu'elle riait avec ses deux frères Ace vit le vieux Rodrik Cassel s'avancer vers son père et sa mère, accompagné de Théon Greyjoy, la mine grave. Malheureusement, elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait à son paternel mais elle devina que quelque chose allait se passer.

Elle se détourna de cette discussion qui ne la regardait surement pas et se dirigea vers son jumeau qui était avec Bran, suivit de Jon qui avait jeté un dernier regard à laissée seule par Ned. Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent après la fameuse flèche tirée par Arya, la jeune louve avait d'ailleurs été rappelée par la vieille Nan pour finir sa broderie.

Alors qu'Ace entamait une discussion avec ses frères, Lord Stark vint à eux le visage dépourvu de son habituel doux sourire et annonça d'une voix forte qu'un déserteur du mur avait été attrapé et que les trois jeunes hommes allaient l'accompagner pour assister à l'exécution de celui-ci.

Le sang d'Ace ne fit qu'un tour et elle se posta face à son père, un rictus de colère déformant son visage.

 **\- Père ! Bran est trop jeune pour ce genre de chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener là-bas !**

 **\- Bran ne sera pas toujours un enfant !**

 **\- Pour l'instant il l'est alors laissez-le en dehors de ces histoires de déserteurs !**

 **\- J'emmènerai Bran que ça te plaise ou non Ace ! Les garçons, venez j'ai demandé à ce qu'on prépare les chevaux.**

Ned lança un dernier regard à sa fille qui avait les traits tordus par la colère. Alors que le vieux loup et ses fils commençaient à partir en direction de leurs appartements pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds, sa fille aînée le rattrapa par le bras et le défia du regard.

 **\- Dans ce cas là, je viens aussi !**

Malgré son air surpris le grand homme éclata de rire et posa sa grande main sur la tête brune de sa fille.

 **\- Je ne laisserais pas ma petite fille assister à un spectacle pareil.**

Ace ôta la main de son paternel et annonça d'une voix déterminée :

 **\- Que ça vous plaise ou non, je viens !**

Lord Stark soupira et sans un mot de plus partit, laissant sa fille comme si de rien était. Chose qui énerva encore plus la brune. Il était vrai que le nord était glacial, même s'ils étaient en réalité au sud du mur, mais Ace Stark était une jeune Nordienne au caractère de feu.

La jeune louve ne se laissa pas démonter et partit en vitesse en direction de ses appartements. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle se jeta sur une malle qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec et en sortit une tenue plus adaptée que sa robe bleue.

Elle enfila en vitesse un pantalon de soie noire, une une grosse tunique bleu marine qu'elle mit par dessus une simple chemise blanche. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux bruns en une simple tresse qu'elle balança dans son dos. Elle revêtit une petite broche qu'elle accrocha au col de sa tunique, deux têtes de loups. Elle échangea ses petites chaussures contre des bottes noires et partit de sa chambre, le tout en s'habillant d'une grosse cape en fourrure digne d'un Stark.

Elle partit en en direction des écuries pour sceller son cheval, Valryon. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant au nom de son cheval, c'était en réalité le nom d'un dragon qui fut élevé par la Maison Targaryen. Ace avait entendu qu'après sa mort, son crâne fut placé dans la Salle du Trône dans le Donjon Rouge à Port-Réal.

 **\- Que fais-tu Ace ?**

La jeune fille en question sursauta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui se trouvait être le bâtard Stark, en outre son demi-frère, Jon Snow.

 **\- Et bien... Je prépare Valryon ?**

 **\- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je viens avec vous.**

Ace vit le visage de son frère se décomposer.

 **\- Père est-il au courant ? Et ta mère ?**

 **\- Père ne m'a ni dit oui, ni dit non...en fait il ne m'a tout simplement pas répondu. Qui ne dit mot consent, pas vrai ?**

Jon soupira mais lui fit un léger sourire.

 **\- Quant à mère... Je pense qu'elle l'apprendra bien assez tôt !**

Jon ne parut pas surpris, il connaissait parfaitement la jeune fille et savait qu'elle possédait un sacré caractère, comme sa mère d'ailleurs.

Tous les deux, ainsi que Valryon, rejoignirent les hommes qui étaient chargés de les accompagner jusqu'au lieu de l'exécution.

Ace monta sur son cheval quand elle aperçut son père accompagné de Robb et Bran. Tous les trois chevauchaient leurs montures avec assurance, même le jeune Bran sur son poney. La brune défia son père du regard sous le regard médusé de son jumeau, de son jeune frère et du bâtard ainsi que des vingt soldats qui les accompagnaient.

Ned Stark faisait mine d'être contrarié par l'impertinence de sa fille mais en réalité il était tellement fière d'elle.

Il donna l'ordre à la troupe de commencer à avancer, menant le rang avec ces deux fils légitimes et juste derrière sa fille et son bâtard.

* * *

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'exécution. Il se situait dans une grande pleine des terres de la maison Stark. L'air était lourd, le ciel était gris et annonçait une mauvaise tempête.

Ace regarda de haut en bas le prisonnier qui allait être exécuté par son père.

Une homme à peine plus haut que Robb. Le gel l'avait privé de ses deux oreilles et d'un doigt. Et, à ce détail près que ses fourrures étaient loques et graisseuses, il portait la tenue entièrement noire d'un frère de la Garde de Nuit.

Aussi, l'homme répétait depuis semblait-il des heures et des heures la même phrase : "white walkers", cela intrigua la jeune Stark. Elle avait entendu des dizaine et des dizaine d'histoires sur ces fameux white walkers. Elle avait un jour tentait de savoir si ces histoires étaient réelles auprès de Ned mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu clairement, elle avait alors abandonné ces histoires. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

A côté de Jon le bâtard et de Robb, tous deux impressionnants de calme et de hauteur sur leurs gigantesques montures, Bran s'efforçait, sur son petit poney, de se vieillir en affectant la mine d'un homme blasé quant à pareil spectacle.

Ace quant à elle brillait par sa grâce. Son visage était impassible et pourtant on pouvait apercevoir une lueur briller au fond de ses yeux. De la colère.

Non loin des trois enfant Stark se trouvait Théon Greyjoy et un soldat de Winterfelle. Celui-ci portait au dessus de sa tête la bannière des Stark : Un loup géant. Un sombre-loup. Un Direwolf. Un loup-garou sur champ de neige immaculé.

Lord Sark ordonna à ce que l'on détache le prisonnier et qu'on l'amène à lui tandis qu'il posait un pied à terre.

 **\- Je les ai vus. J'ai rompu mon serment. Je suis un déserteur. J'aurais dû avertir le Mur. Je les ai vus de mes yeux. les white walkers. Ils doivent savoir. Si vous prévenez ma famille, dîtes que je suis pas un lâche. Que je suis désolé.**

L'aînée Stark afficha une expression de pur déception. Cet homme était fou, ce qu'il disait n'avait ni queue ni tête. C'était juste stupide.

Sur ordre de Père, deux gardes entraînèrent le captif jusqu'au billot ou il posa la tête.

Eddard s'avança, et son écuyer Théon vint lui présenter Glace, son épée, une épée aussi large qu'une main d'homme, plus haute que Robb lui-même, et dont la lame, forgée par magie en acier Valyrien, possédait par là même un fil incomparable et la teinte sombre de la fumée.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi...**

Personne n'entendit les dernières paroles du déserteur.

Après avoir retiré ses gants, qu'il tendit à Jory Cassel, capitaine de sa garde personnelle il empoigna l'arme à deux mains en prononçant ces mots :

 **\- Au nom de Robert Baratheon, premier du nom, roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, suzerain des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du royaume, moi, seigneur de Winterfell et gouverneur du Nord, je te condamne à mort.**

Et comme, sur ces mots, il brandissait Glace bien au-dessus de sa tête, Jon Snow s'inclina vers Bran pour lui souffler :

 **\- Ton poney... bien en main ! Et ne détourne pas les yeux. Père le verrait.**

Sans broncher, l'enfant s'exécuta.  
En même temps, Ace posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son petit frère avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

D'un seul coup, Glace décapita l'homme, dont le sang éclaboussa si violemment la neige que l'un des chevaux se cabra et faillit détaler.

Ace eut une mine dégoûtée mais ne détourna pas le regards, Robb et Jon restèrent de marbre face à la flaque de sang qui commençait à se former devant le billot.  
Bran ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Les enfants Stark se détournèrent de cette scène, Ace posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bran.

 **\- Bravo, toi.**

Bran lui lança un sourire timide, le teint pâle. Tandis que Bran retournait auprès de sa monture, accompagné de sa sœur aînée, Père s'approcha de ses enfants avec la mine grave.

 **\- Comprends-tu mon acte ?**

 **\- C'était un déserteur.**

 **\- Comprends-tu pourquoi je devais le tuer ?**

 **\- L'ancienne tradition ?**

Ned hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche et répondit en chœur avec Ace, qui parla d'une voix aussi glaciale de forte :

 **\- L'homme qui prononce une sentence doit l'exécuter.**

Eddard regarda sa fille, les yeux écarquillés. Elle le surprendrait toujours. le cadet Stark afficha un visage inquiet et demanda à son père :

 **\- Il a vraiment vu les white walkers ?**

 **\- Ils ont disparu depuis des millénaires.**

 **\- Il mentait ?**

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, pendant ce silence Ace regarda son père et dit d'une voix assurée :

 **\- Un fou voit ce qu'il voit.**

Ace prit alors par la taille son jeune frère et l'aida à monter sur son poney. Lord Stark, lui aussi remonta sur sa gigantesque monture et c'est à ce moment là que Robb et Jon revinrent, eux-aussi montant leurs chevaux.

Robb remarqua l'air sombre qu'affichait sa jumelle mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait était contre le fait d'emmener Bran à cette exécution, il partageait d'ailleurs son avis.

Ils eurent tous les deux la même pensée : La justice n'avait plus de secret pour le petit Stark âgé de dix ans, malheureusement.

Ils se mirent tous en route pour Winterfell. Bien que le vent fût tombé et que le soleil brillât désormais fort au-dessus de l'horizon, Ace eut l'impression, durant le long trajet du retour, que le froid s'aggravait. Elle chevauchait avec ses trois frères assez loin devant le gros de la troupe.

 **\- Le déserteur est mort en brave, commenta Robb qui fixait droit devant lui de ses yeux bleus. Du courage, faut reconnaître.**

Sa jumelle le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire _" Pourquoi reparles-tu de ça espèce d'imbécile ?"_ , mais il l'ignora.

 **\- Du courage ? riposta calmement Jon Snow, non. Il crevait de peur, le bougre. Ça se voyait dans son regard.**

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Robb répliqua par un juron :

 **\- Son regard ? Que les Autres l'emportent ! N'empêche qu'il a su mourir !**

Avant même que Jon puisse répondre, Ace le coupa et leur proposa de faire la course jusqu'au pont. A croire que la jeune fille n'avait aucune éducation à force de couper la parole... Son père lui avait dit un jour que ça lui attirerait des ennuies d'agir comme ça, sans réfléchir et toujours avec impulsivité.

 **\- Soit, dit Jon en éperonnant sa monture.**

 **\- Le maudit ! rugirent Robb et Ace. C'est au triple galop, qu'ils se lancèrent sur ses traces en l'abreuvant de rires.**

Bran ne tenta même pas de les suivre sur son poney. A quoi bon ?

Ce dernier se fit vite rattraper par la grande monture de son père, Lord Stark.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles un long silence s'était installé, il fut rompu par Jon qui apparut au sommet de la colline qui leur faisait face et, tout en gesticulant à leur adresse, cria :

 **\- Père ! Bran ! Venez..., venez vite voir ce qu'a découvert Ace ! avant de disparaître à nouveau.**

 **\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas, messire ? s'inquiéta Jory en le rejoignant.**

 **\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Allons donc nous rendre compte du guêpier qu'auront déniché mes enfants. dit-il en adoptant le trot, Bran et tous les autres sur les talons.**

Une fois en vue du pont, ils aperçurent Jon, à terre, sur la rive droite. A ses côtés se dressaient Robb et Ace. Quand il arrivèrent à côté d'eux, Ned, Bran, Théon ainsi que Jory, découvrirent un cerf. Un cerf mort, les yeux encore ouverts, un bois manquante mais surtout le pire, il était éventré. Un flaque de sang s'était formé autour et déjà des mouches volaient autour de l'animal.

Ace avait une main porté au nez tant l'odeur était insupportable. Bran manqua de vomir en descendant de son poney. Les cinq hommes, eux, étaient de marbres. Eddard descendit de sa monture et s'approcha de la dépouille suivit de Jon Snow.

 **\- D'après vous, père ?**

 **\- L'oeuvre d'un couguar ? Demanda Théon Greyjoy en s'approchant lui aussi.**

 **\- Ils ne peuplent pas ces bois. répondit-il.**

Une traînée de sang attira alors l'attention de Lord Stark, il s'empressa de la suivre, accompagné des autres. Elle le mena au bord de la rivière. Ils y découvrirent une seconde dépouille mais celle-ci était d'autant plus effrayante. C'était une louve, une énorme louve. Ace n'avait au grand jamais vu une louve aussi grand.

 **\- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé le bois manquant père... La jeune Stark dit cela avec un ton léger se voulant drôle, mais personne ne rit à son grand regret.**

En effet, le ventre de la louve était transpercé par le bois du cerf qui manquait. C'est à ce moment là qu'on entendit des couinements, des petits gémissements.

Ace se précipita auprès de son père qui s'était lui-même agenouillé devant la louve. Six petit louveteaux était présents. Greyjoy s'exclama alors :

 **\- Quel monstre !**

 **\- Un Direwolf... Une bête d'un autre âge. répondit Eddard, en même temps qu'il retirait le bois du corps de l'animal.**

 **\- On n'en voit pas, au sud du Mur, dit Ace toujours surprise de leur découvert.**

 **\- A part ces six là. Tu le veux ? Jon Snow tendit l'un des petits êtres vers son jeune frère Bran qui le prit légèrement hésitant.**

Ace prit alors la parole :

 **\- Que vont-ils devenir ? Leur mère est morte.**

 **\- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, répondit Rodrik Cassel, autant en finir. Ils ne vivront pas sans leur mère.**

Théon s'approcha du cadet Stark en dégainant un petite dague.

 **\- Exact. Donne-le-moi.**

 **\- Non ! s'écria Bran en tentant de retenir le petit animal qui gigotait dans ses bras.**

 **\- Range ta lame. Ordonna Robb en lançant un regard mauvais au Greyjoy.**

 **\- Seul ton père me donne des ordres.**

 **\- T'as pas entendu ou quoi ? Range ta lame ou je te la met ou je pense ! hurla Ace en reprenant des mains le petit loup que venait de prendre Théon des bras de Bran. Elle le rendit à son petit-frère et se retourna vers l'homme de Pyke, ses yeux brillants de colère.**

 **-Père ! S'il-vous-plait ! supplia Bran.**

 **\- Désolé mon fils.**

Le-dit fils eut soudain l'ai bien triste. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas garder ces  
animaux ? Jon mit fin à ses pensée en s'exclamant solennellement :

 **-Lord Stark ! Il y a six chiots. Un pour chacun de vos enfants. trois mâles et trois femelles. Le Direwolf est votre emblème. C'était écrit.**

Le gouverneur du nord prit un instant à réfléchir et avec un léger sourire leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient les garder à condition qu'il les dressent et qu'ils les nourrissent. Dans le cas contraire, ils les enterreront.

cette annonce redonna le sourire à Bran et par la même occasion, Ace. Leur père ainsi que Jory et Rodrik tournèrent les talons pour retourner sur le pont ou les gardes les attendaient avec les montures.

 **\- Et toi, alors ? Demanda Bran en direction de Jon Snow.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un Stark. Allez.**

Il lui fit signe de remonter sur le pont, le suivant de près. Soudain le bâtard s'arrêta, attirant ainsi l'attention de sa sœur sur lui.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il Jon ?**

 **\- Tu n'entends pas ?**

En prêtant l'oreille, Ace perçut bien le vent qui soufflait, le brouhaha des sabots sur les madriers et la voix de leur père qui parlait à Jory, mais Jon écoutait autre chose.

 **\- Là-bas, dit-il, faisant volte-face, il se redirigea vers la rivière, non-loin de la louve qui gisait. Il s'agenouilla... Et lorsqu'il retourna auprès de la troupe, un instant plus tard il avait l'air épanoui.**

 **\- Il avait dû s'écarter des autres en rampant, dit-il.**

 **\- A moins qu'on ne l'eût repoussé, commenta Robb en examinant le septième chiot qui, blanc, lui, avait des yeux aussi rouge que le sang. Bizarre, songea Ace, les autres sont encore aveugles, et pas celui-ci ?**

 **\- Un albinos, dit Greyjoy avec une grimace comique, il crèvera plus vite encore que les autres.**

 **\- Je n'en crois rien, riposta Jon en lui décochant un regard de mépris glacial. Et il est à moi.**

 **Ils repa** rtirent tous sur le pont, avec un chiot en plus. L'aînée Stark lança d'ailleurs un sourire rayonnant à son demi-frère. Elle s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui, en examinant de plus près son petit chiot blanc.

 **\- Il est totalement l'inverse de la mienne, fit-elle la mine surprise.**

En effet, Ace avait pris une petite louve aussi noire que la nuit. Mais ses yeux était d'un bleu glacial, le même bleu que son œil droit à elle, songea-t-elle. Car oui, Ace avait des yeux d'une rareté incroyable. Aussi rare que le blond Targaryan. Son œil gauche était de la même couleur que ceux de sa louve, et son œil droit était d'un émeraude sublime.

Ils remontèrent tous à cheval, les enfants Stark tenaient leurs chiots serrés contre eux, tandis que Jory portait les trois autres.

La troupe repartit donc pour Winterfell.

* * *

Le retour jusqu'au château s'était fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ace avait oublié sa colère envers son père depuis qu'elle tenait la petite boule de poils noires contre elle, Bran avait complètement oublié l'image de son père exécutant le déserteur. Bref, le bonheur.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la cour de Winterfell, Eddard avait salué ses enfants et était parti en direction de l'arbre Barral, l'emblème de la religion des anciens dieux.

Alors que les jeunes Stark se dirigeait vers les cuisines, portant chacun deux chiots sauf Jon qui en portait trois, ils croisèrent Catelyn Stark. Ace se fit soudain toute petite alors que quelques secondes avant elle riait aux éclats.

La jumelle de Robb était tellement heureuse d'avoir son louveteau dans les bras qu'elle en avait oublié que sa mère n'avait pas été mise au courant de son départ pour l'exécution, le matin-même.

Sa mère allait la tuer. C'était sur et certain.

Catelyn n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, laissée une de ses filles assister à un spectacle aussi sanglant, même si elle n'était plus une enfant du haut de ses 17 ans.

A sa grande surprise, et celle de ses frères, sa mère ne leur lança pas un seul regard. Elle avait l'air préoccupé, mais surtout ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse. Ce qui inquiéta Ace.

La brune se retourna vers son jumeau, qui avait la bouche entrouverte.

 **\- Je... Je suis en vie ? Demanda Ace avant de pouffer de rire avec frères. Ça m'inquiète un peu quand même. Mère avait l'air... Triste. Tu ne trouves pas Robb ?**

 **\- Si. Je me demande pourquoi.**

 **\- Hum... J'irai lui parler plus tard, en attendant, allons présenter les nouveaux membres de la famille Stark à Sansa et les autres !**

Sur ces mots, ils repartirent vers la cuisine ou Arya, Sansa et Rickon attendaient leur retour avec impatience autour d'un bon repas. Jon fut le premier à entrer dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Ace, Robb et Bran.

 **\- Jon ! Cria Arya en se levant de table, elle courut vers son demi-frère et faillit se jeter dans ses bras mais elle se ravisa en voyant le chiot blanc dans les bras de Jon. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ça ?! Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient et la bouche grande ouverte.**

 **\- Va t'asseoir Arya, on a tout notre temps pour vous expliquer, ordonna Robb un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

Toute la fratrie se retrouva alors autour de la grande table. Bran eut le privilège de leur conter comment ils avaient trouvé les 7 petits Direwolf. Le jeune Stark les fit bien rire en exagérant le contenue de l'histoire, il décrivit la louve comme étant aussi grosse qu'une charrette royale, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vu, des dents aussi grandes que les jambes de Robb, et des yeux aussi terrifiant que ceux de Ace quand elle regardait Greyjoy.

tous éclatèrent de rire à ce dernier détail.

 **\- Ça veut qu'on va en avoir un chacun ? S'exclama Rickon quand son frère eut finit de raconter leur folle aventure.**

 **\- Oui ! Répondit Ace un sourire attendrit sur le visage en voyant le visage de Rickon et ses deux sœurs se transformer en véritable tableau de bonheur. Leurs yeux pétillaient de joie et leur bouche n'arrivait pas à se refermer.**

 **\- Mais attend... Comment se fait-il que tu étais avec eux, demanda Sansa plus que perplexe, s'ils ont trouvés les chiots en rentrant de l'exécution ?**

 **\- J'étais avec eux.**

 **\- Quoi ? Père t'a laissé venir ? S'exclama Arya en se relevant d'un seul coup.**

 **\- Elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix oui, dit Robb en posant sa grande main sur le dos de sa cadette pour la faire se rasseoir.**

Ils rirent un petit moment, en disant que leur mère allait surement la tuer à son retour en l'obligeant à coudre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ils passèrent ensuite aux choses sérieuses, ce fut Jon qui lança les choses :

 **\- Bon, comment allez-vous appeler vos Direwolf ?**

 **\- Je veux l'appeler Lady, dit calmement Sansa en caressant doucement "Lady".**

 **\- C'est très beau Sansa, complimenta Robb en lui souriant, et toi Arya ?**

 **\- LA REINE DU NORD !**

Cette annonce lança une une hilarité générale. Tous les Satrk présents s'écroulèrent de rire en voyant que la petite brune était très sérieuse en disant cela. Ace s'essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et lui dit :

 **\- Tu ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça Arya...**

Sur ces mots ils recommencèrent à rire.

 **\- Plus sérieusement Arya, réfléchis à un vrai nom. S'il-te-plaît.**

 **\- T'es pas sympa Robb... Fit la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse.**

 **\- Et toi Rickon, comment veux-tu appeler ton chiot ?**

 **\- Hummm... Le petit garçon âgé de six ans prit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer fièrement : Shaggydog !**

 **\- C'est très mignon, commenta Sansa en souriant doucement à son petit frère qui sentit une bouffée de fierté après ça.**

Jon se tourna alors vers Bran et lui posa la même question.

 **\- Je vais l'appeler Summer !**

Les aînés le félicitèrent pour son choix, puis vint le tour de Robb d'annoncer son choix mais il se fit interrompre par une Arya déterminée.

 **\- Nymeria ! Je vais l'appeler Nymeria !**

 **\- C'est largement mieux, fit Robb en ricanant avant de bomber le torse et de dire fièrement : J'appellerai le mien Gray Wind.**

Cette dernière phrase arracha une exclamation de pur admiration des trois derniers Stark de la fratrie. Jon prit alors la parole et déclara d'un ton sur :

 **\- Moi, je vais l'appeler Ghost !**

 **\- C'est génial ! Hurla Arya avant de se faire réprimander par Sansa pour avoir crié. Et toi Ace ? Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Continua la petite Stark en ignorant royalement sa sœur.**

 **\- Je ... Je vais l'appeler Balerion et elle sera la nouvelle terreur noire !**

Ils continuèrent à parler de leurs loups pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant que leur mère n'arrive en trombe dans la cuisine et ne leur annonce que le roi Robert et sa famille allait venir à Winterfell le lendemain pour honorer la mémoire de Jon Arryn qui était mort à cause de la fièvre. Elle allait parler à sa fille aînée, surement pour la réprimander, mais celle-ci la devança et demanda :

 **\- Bon ! Dans ce cas-là je vais y aller hein ! J'ai pleins de trucs à faire mère !**

Sur ces mots Ace embrassa sur la joue sa mère et sortit en courant de la cuisine avec le chiot noir dans ses bras sous le regard blasé de ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que sous le regard contrarié de sa mère.

Après avoir quitté sa mère et les autres, elle souffla un bon coup et sortit s'aérer, en vérité elle avait bel et bien quelque chose à faire.

C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea vers l'endroit ou travaillait le forgeron de la famille Stark. Au moment même ou elle arriva non-loin de lui, il s'adressa à elle.

 **\- Ma dame ! Vous voilà !**

 **\- Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? Demanda-t-elle avec excitation.**

 **\- Oui et elles sont parfaites ! Je n'ai jamais vu un travail aussi parfait, ma Dame.**

Ace parut soudainement rayonnante. Il y avait de cela quelques semaines, la jeune louve avait demandé au forgeron d'envoyer un oiseau jusqu'à Volantis, pour quémander auprès du meilleur forgeron de Volantis de forger deux épées pour la jeune Stark. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'elles soient forgées en acier Valyrien, comme celle de son père.

 **\- Les voulez-vous maintenant ? Elles sont prêtes.**

 **\- Avec plaisir ! Donnez-les moi, je les regarderai dans ma chambre au calme. Je vous fais confiance, je suis sur qu'elles sont parfaites.**

Le forgeron lui tendit les deux lames qui étaient enroulées dans une petite couverture. Ace les pris sous son bras et remercia l'homme en souriant avant d'ajouter :

 **\- Surtout n'en parlez pas à ma mère !**

 **\- Je ne dirai rien, Ma dame.**

La jeune fille partit alors, toute souriante vers sa chambre. Elle croisa son père, qui regarda étrangement la couverture qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle contenait bien qu'en voyant la forme on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas de matériel de couture !

Lord Stark ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, il se contenta de lui sourire et de continuer son chemin.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle posa le chiot au sol pour qu'il puisse marcher librement et visiter sa nouvelle chambre. Ace pouffa de rire en pensant à la tête que feraient les serviteurs en voyant un Direwolf dans son lit.

Elle déposa avec impatience son "cadeau" sur une table en bois et déroula la couverture qui renfermait ses armes.

Quand Ace les aperçut, son visage s'illumina. Elle était ravie. Elles étaient exactement comme elle le voulait ! Elles étaient tout bonnement parfaites !

Les deux épées étaient assez longues, Ace avait depuis toujours l'habitude de manier des armes d'hommes de grande taille, comme son père. Elle avait donc demandé à ce que les épées soient assez grandes. Le poids était parfait, l'acier Valyrien était d'une légèrement impressionnante.

Les deux lames en acier valyrien ont un aspect sombres et cendrés, comme Glace, l'épée de Eddard Stark, son père.

La jeune Stark en prit une dans sa main droite et fit quelques mouvements.

 **"Elle pourrait même trancher un rocher..."**

Ace était stupéfaite. Le tranchant était ... Mortel. Les lames avaient l'air incassable, comme si elles pouvaient résister à tout.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Stark se posa sur son lit et observa de plus près les lames.

Leurs gardes étaient toutes les deux aussi noires que le sombre-loup d'Ace, leurs poignées étaient recouvertes de cuir pour avoir une meilleure prise et que la main ne glisse pas à cause de la sueur. Quant aux pommeaux, ils étaient parfaits, chacun d'eux étaient ornés d'une tête de loup noire, avec deux saphirs à la place des yeux.

Elle reposa l'épée à côté de sa jumelle et prit une des deux dagues dans ses mains, elles aussi étaient parfaites. Elles étaient identiques aux épées mais en tant que dagues, bien que pour des dagues elles étaient assez grandes.

Ace était rayonnante de joie.

 **\- tiens ? Il commence à faire nuit ? Déjà... La journée à été longue, pas vrai Balerion ?**

Et comme pour répondre à sa maîtresse, Balerion aboya ce qui fit sourire Ace. Elle cacha ses armes au fond de l'un de ses coffres, au cas ou sa mère ou un de serviteurs passait par là, et alla fermer sa fenêtre qui était grande ouverte.

La jeune Stark enfila une simple chemise noire, assez longue pour cacher son sous-vêtement et se glissa dans son lit, accompagnée de son sombre-loup et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

 _ **Wow, c'était long, hein ?**_

 _ **J'espère que tu as aimé ! Ça m'a prit beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps alors pour m'encourager à continuer, une petite review serait la bienvenue ! :) J'ai adoré écrire le premier chapitre, la suite aussi d'ailleurs, même si ça me prend pas mal de temps car, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais un chapitre équivaut à un épisode de game of throne, je sais que tout le monde n'a pas lut les livres, c'est pourquoi je fais comme ça.**_

 _ **Mais, il faut savoir que j'ai ajouté des scènes qu'on ne trouve que dans le livre.**_

 _ **Je posterai un chapitre chaque Jeudi.**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à Jeudi prochain !**_


	2. 2- The king comes

_**Bien le bonjour!**_

 _ **J'espère que tu vas bien?**_

 _ **Voici le second chapitre de The north Remembers, que j'ai écris avec un énorme plaisir comme toujours. J'ai bien ris aussi.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, et je vous souhaite une lecture agréable.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Ace Stark et Neryon Lannister.**_

* * *

 **The North remembers**

 _ **The king comes**_

* * *

Ace fut réveiller en sursaut, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte comme un sauvage. Balerion se mit à grogner, tout comme sa maîtresse.

Celle-ci se leva, prête à égorger celui qui venait déranger son sommeil, elle ouvrit violemment la porte et hurla :

 **\- QUOI ?... Oh Jon, c'est toi ? Elle changea rapidement d'attitude en voyant que c'était son cher et tendre demi-frère qui était venu frapper à sa porte. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que la vieille Nan a encore prévu une leçon de bienséance ?**

 **\- Non, c'est père qui m'envoie te dire de te préparer, le roi arrive dans quelques heures.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu me déranges Jon ? Je suis déçue de toi ! Je pensais pas qu'un jour tu oserais me réveiller ! Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'on ne doit pas réveiller une Dame ?**

 **\- Personne n'a jamais dit ça, Ace.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Et déranger une Dame en petite tenue ? Elle désigna son bas, car en effet le bâtard n'avait pas du tout remarqué la tenue dans laquelle était Ace, devant ce fait, Jon rougit de la tête aux pieds et s'excusa avant de partir.**

La brune éclata de rire avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit. Elle y resta allongée quelques minutes avant de se motiver à se préparer. Elle allait mettre le paquet.

Ace n'était pas du genre à passer des heures à se pomponner pour plaire aux hommes, mais elle aimait bien attirer le regard de certains.

Elle aimait le fait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était jolie seulement quand ça venait de personnes en particuliers, comme son père, sa mère, son jumeau...

Mais cette fois-ci elle ne se préparait pas pour eux, mais pour Tyrion Lannister. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, Tyrion Lannister.

Elle aurait très bien pu se préparer pour Jaime Lannister, le lion qui avait la réputation d'être l'homme le plus beau du monde, mais non, elle voulait attirer l'attention du nain.

Elle avait entendu dire qu'il pouvait boire des litres et des litres d'alcool sans jamais s'arrêter... Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle voulais être au centre de son attention.

Elle avait entendu parler de sa maîtrise... Au niveau sexuel. Ace se sentit rougir rien qu'en y pensant, mais ce n'était pas pour ça, non plus, qu'elle voulait son attention.

On disait de lui qu'il buvait autant qu'il lisait, il devait donc connaître un tas de légendes, et devait avoir une conversation fort intéressante ! C'est pour cela, qu'Ace Stark voulait mettre le paquet !

C'est pourquoi, la jeune louve se prélassa une bonne demi-heure dans un bon bain chaud, en frottant sa peau et en savonnant des cheveux ébènes.

Quand elle sortit de son bain, elle enroula une courte serviette blanche autour de son corps, et elle commença à démêler ses cheveux car à défaut d'en avoir de très beaux, ils s'emmêler aussi vite que le visage de Jon devenait rouge quand il voyait une fille dénudée.

Elle pouffa de rire à cette pensée.

Quand elle eut fini de se brosser les cheveux, Ace enfila un corset blanc, qu'elle serra. Dieu qu'elle haïssait mettre se genre de chose ! Elle souffla un bon coup, au moins elle pouvait respirer.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un de ses placard et en sortit une robe magnifique. Elle en avait hérité de sa grand-mère maternel, Minisa Tully.

C'était une splendide robe rouge pourpre, il n'y avait pas de manches, laissant ainsi ses épaules nues, on pouvait apercevoir le début de sa poitrine, le reste étant caché par le haut de la robe qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, ainsi que le corset.

Le vêtement lui arrivait juste au dessus des chevilles, pour ne pas tomber, elle portait d'ailleurs des talons, pas très hauts car avec sa chance elle pourrait se vautrer devant le roi, de la même couleur que sa robe.

Elle laissa ses cheveux lâchés, ils étaient très bien comme ça, ni trop long, ni trop court. Ils lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules.

Ace se regarda alors dans la glace, c'était rare qu'elle se dise ça, mais elle se trouvait vraiment jolie, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à sa mère, plus à son père, à l'inverse de Robb qui lui ressemblait à leur mère.

La jeunes Stark était enfin prête. Il manquait juste une dernière chose, le collier que ses frères et sœurs lui avaient offerts pour son précédent anniversaire. C'était une magnifique croix en forme de X, avec au centre un rubis.

Là, elle était vraiment prête.

La brune sortit enfin de sa chambre, elle observa pleins de serviteurs s'agiter. Quand elle entra dans la salle des fêtes elle y vit sa mère en train de donner des directives.

Ace s'approcha de Catelyn, qui venait tout juste d'entamer une conversation avec le mestre.

- **Bonjour mère. Elle salua sa mère d'un baiser sur la joue, et offrit un sourire au vieil homme.**

 **\- Ace ! Tu es splendide ! Sa mère était surprise, sa fille ne faisait pas tant d'effort en temps normal. Elle allait lui faire la remarque, cependant Ace s'adressa au mestre.**

 **\- Ne lésinez pas sur les chandelles des quartiers du nai... De Lord Tyrion. sourit la brune. Il passerait ses nuits à lire.**

 **\- Ou à boire. Lui répondit le vieil homme.**

 **\- Il boirait tant que ça ? Un homme de... Cette stature ? Questionna Catelyn, qui fit doucement rire sa fille.**

Le mestre acquiesça, un léger sourire planant sur son visage.

 **\- On a prévu huit barils de bière, dit-il, on verra bien.**

Ace se dirigea alors vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la pièce elle lança à sa mère :

 **\- N'oubliez pas les chandelles !**

La jeune Stark se dirigea alors chez le barbier attitré de la famille Stark, un gentil monsieur, assez costaud qui possédait beaucoup d'humour. Sur ce dernier point, il n'avait pas eu trop le choix, tout comme les autres serviteurs de la famille du nord, avec des enfants pareil, on ne pouvait ne pas avoir d'humour !

En chemin, elle croisa Rickon qui s'amusait avec Arya à jouer aux chevaliers. Sa petite sœur portait d'ailleurs un casque trop grand pour sa petite tête.

Ace croisa aussi la vieille Nan qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sansa avec une magnifique robe sous le bras.

 **\- Vous êtes splendide ma Dame !**

La louve la gratifia d'un sourire et continua son chemin jusque chez le barbier, Tommy. Elle frappa à la porte et ouvrit sans que personne ne l'ait invitée. Elle y découvrit Jon son demi-frère, Robb son jumeau, ainsi que Théon l'écuyer de son père.

Sa moitié était d'ailleurs en train de se faire couper la barbe.

Tous les trois étaient torses nues. Elle devint subitement rouge, quand quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Robb ouvrit grands les yeux quand il vit sa sœur, Jon et Théon laissèrent leurs mâchoires tomber au sol tandis que le barbier continuait son travail.

Les trois hommes la complimentèrent, ce qui la fit rougir davantage. Elle les remercia tout en souriant. Ace s'installa sur une chaise et observa son frère jumeau se faire couper la barbe.

 **\- Pourquoi faire toutes ces simagrée pour le roi ? Demanda le bâtard qui ne devait pas être ravi de savoir qu'on allait lui couper les cheveux.**

 **\- C'est pour la reine, très à cheval sur l'étiquette, lui répondit Théon avec un sourire.**

 **\- Le prince serait un vrai emmanché, ajouta Robb.**

 **\- Imagine le nombre de filles du sud qu'il a dû emmancher, dit Greyjoy en riant.**

Ace sentit ses joues chauffer en entendant cette dernière phrase, cela provoqua d'ailleurs un petit rire venant de Théon. Quand Tommy eut finit son travail sur Robb, celui-ci se leva pour aller donner une tape virile dans le dos de Jon.

 **\- Allez, Tommy, tonds-le-bien. Ses cheveux passent avant les filles.**

 **\- Allez mon petit mouton, rajouta la brune en riant, courage !**

Théon et Robb rirent doucement face à la grimace que fit Snow quand Tommy commença à lui couper les cheveux.

 **\- Bon, je vous laisse je vais aller voir si Bran est prêt !**

Sur ces mots, Ace embrassa ses deux frères sur la joue et les laissa aux bons soins du barbier. Décidément, elle était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

Elle sortit de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea sans plus attendre dans la cour. Ace savait parfaitement ou était son jeune frère, Bran, elle espérait seulement qu'il soit prêt.

Quant elle arriva dans la cour, elle vit le petit brun descendre contre le mur d'une des tours du château, il le faisait tellement bien et un peu trop souvent au goût de leur mère, qui elle aussi arrivait dans la cour de Winterfell, toujours accompagné du mestre.

 **\- Brandon ! s'écria-t-elle quand elle aperçut son fils.**

Bran lui répondit d'un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de joie, tout en continuant de descendre de son perchoir.

 **\- J'ai vu le roi ! Ils sont des centaines !**

 **\- Je te l'ai interdit mille fois. Ne grimpe pas.**

 **\- Mais il va arriver !**

Cately soupira fortement, tandis qu'Ace posait sa main sur son épaule en riant. Quand Brandon posa enfin un pied à terre, Lady Stark s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

 **\- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus grimper.**

Le jeune Stark baissa la tête en regardant le bout de ses pieds.

 **\- Promis. Dit-il en relevant la tête vers sa mère.**

C'est à ce moment qu'Ace pouffa de rire derrière sa mère tandis que le mestre qui était resté silencieux jusque-là se permit un léger rire.

 **\- Tu veux que je te dise ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu regardes toujours tes pieds avant de mentir. Fit Catelyn avec un sourire tendre.**

Bran lui répondit avec un petit sourire. La rousse se tourna vers sa fille et lui demanda :

 **\- Accompagne ton frère et allez prévenir votre père que le roi approche.**

Ace hocha la tête et c'est aux côtés de son petit frère qu'ils partirent en courant quérir leur père, sans oublier qu'ils étaient accompagné du petit direwolf de Bran, Summer.

* * *

Ace était tellement impatiente qu'après avoir avertis son père que le roi Robert arrivait, elle était partie en courant, bousculant au passage quelques personnes.

Sa mère était déjà présente aux côtés de Ned. Les enfants du Nord étaient alignés, Robb était à côté de Père, une place libre à ses côtés était pour sa jumelle. Ace se plaça donc entre Robb et Sansa. Cette dernière était à côté de Bran, et le petit Rickon était debout aux côtés de Mère., mais il manquait une personne. Ace soupira et se tourna vers son demi-frère, Jon, qui n'était pas autorisé à être aux côtés des enfants légitimes Stark, elle lui fit un sourire et ils pensèrent tous les deux la même chose. Où était cette petite peste d'Arya encore ?

Catelyn tourna la tête dans tous les sens en ne voyant pas Arya.

 **\- Où est Arya ? Sansa, où est ta sœur ?**

La rousse haussa des épaules en ne sachant pas où bien était sa soeur cadette.

Arya arriva en courant à ce moment là, un casque sur la tête -le même qu'auparavant d'ailleurs-. Robb et Ace sourirent en la voyant alors que Lord Stark l'arrêta en la tenant par les épaules.

 **\- Hey, hey hey... Enlève ça. Dit Ned en lui retirant le casque, allez !**

La petite fit une moue déçu et se dirigea vers Bran.

 **\- Bouge !**

Arya se plaça donc entre Sansa et Bran.

C'est à ce moment là que la troupe de Robert arriva dans la cour du château, ils virent les chevaliers de king's landing arriver les uns après les autres en portant des drapeaux aux couleurs des Lannister.

Ace aperçut un petit blond, trônant littéralement sur une monture noire. Il était richement vêtu, et pourtant il avait une sacré tête à claque pensa Ace. Cette dernière vit le jeune homme lancer un sourire charmeur sa Sansa, qui le lui rendit bien. Derrière le jeune blond, il y avait un homme portant un casque de chien surement, on ne pouvait d'ailleurs même pas voir son visage, à cheval lui aussi. Il y avait également un homme avec une armure dorée. En voyant son visage, Ace pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être là.

Ace sourit à cette pensée là.

Enfin, la calèche royale arriva, vite suivit d'un gros bonhomme qui montait une magnifique jument. Eddard plia directement le genou en le voyant, suivit de ses enfant et des sujets présents. Comme d'habitude, Ace mit du temps à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, c'est pour cela qu'après s'être retourné et avoir regardé de tous les côtés qu'elle aussi plia le genou face au roi elle aussi.

Un écuyer vint poser une petite boite en argent pour que le gros homme puisse descendre. Ace fut à la limite d'éclater de rire mais le regard désapprobateur de son frère jumeau l'en dissuada.

Le roi s'approcha des Stark d'un pas lourd et déterminé. Il avait le visage grave.

Il fit signe à Ned de se relever. Ce dernier, ainsi que les autres personnes autour, se redressa. Lors Stark inclina la tête :

 **\- Votre grâce.**

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes.

 **\- Tu as grossi. Dit Robert, sous le regard moqueur de Ned. Ils rirent ensemble dans une accolade.**

Baratheon se tourna alors vers Lady Stark.

 **\- Cat' ! fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

Robert caressa la tête du petit Rickon, puis se remit en face de son ami de longue date, Eddard Stark.

 **\- Neuf années sans se voir. Où étais-tu ?**

 **\- Je gardais le Nord pour vous. Winterfell est à vous.**

En entendant cela, Ace grimaça. Le Nord appartenais et appartiendrai toujours aux Stark et non à ce gros roi. La jeune louve tourna alors son regard vers la calèche royale, et vit une femme -du même âge que sa propre mère surement- blonde habillée d'une somptueuse robe rouge et dorée.

La Reine, peut-être. Cette même femme se dirigeait vers eux à présent.

Arya se tourna soudainement vers Sansa et demanda le plus sérieusement possible :

 **\- Où est le Lutin ?**

 **\- Tu la boucles ? Lui répondit-elle, le regard noir.**

Notre héroïne -Ace évidemment- pouffa de rire, Sansa avait vraiment mauvais caractère parfois. Robert Barathon, se mit face à Robb et le regarda de haut en bas.

 **\- Tu dois être Robb. Ils se serrèrent la main, sans plus.**

Il s'avança ensuite face à sa jumelle, son visage s'illumina en un instant.

 **\- Tu ressembles à ta tante Lyanna... Dit-il pensivement.**

Ace ne répondit pas. Elle connaissait l'histoire de sa tante. Robert passa devant Sansa, "Quelle beauté" avait-il dit. Le gros roi se pencha ensuite vers Arya, qui ne se laissa pas démonter devant son regard inquisiteur.

 **\- Tu t'appelles ? Demanda le roi.**

 **\- Arya.**

Le grand brun se mit face à Bran et en riant lui demanda :

 **\- Fais voir tes muscles. Baratheon lâcha un long rire quand Brandon Stark tenta de montrer ce qu'il avait, mais du haut de ses 10 ans, que pouvait-il faire ?**

 **\- Tu seras un soldat ! Affirma Robert en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.**

Ace détourna le regard du roi, pour se concentrer sur la reine qui approchait. Elle entendit vaguement Arya dire que l'homme à l'armure dorée était Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la reine, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention.

Cersei Lannister, la reine, très à cheval sur l'étiquette, s'approcha de Lord Stark, celui-ci lui baisa la main.

 **\- Ma reine.**

Catelyn s'inclina devant la blonde, en répétant ce que venait de dire son homme. Robert se tourna alors vers Ned.

 **\- Mène-moi à ta crypte. Je veux me recueillir.**

 **\- Après un tel voyage ? Demanda Cersei, le regard mauvais. Les morts peuvent attendre.**

 **\- Ned !**

Père sembla hésiter, mais il se décida tout de même à partir à a suite de son ami de longue date. Ace eut un sourire moqueur en voyant la mine dégoûtée de la reine quand celle-ci tourna les talons pour aller auprès de son frère jumeau.

 **\- Le lutin ? Demanda Arya en se tournant de nouveau vers Sansa.**

L'aînée Stark lui fit signe de se taire à elle et à la rousse. Ace croisa alors le regard de la reine. Il était glacial, la brune frissona mais ne baissa pas le regard. Pour rien au monde elle ne baisserait le regard, et surtout pas face à cette blonde arrogante.

Elle était Ace Stark.

* * *

Ace n'était en réalité pas le moins du monde presser. Sa mère l'avait fait quérir depuis déjà une bonne vingtaines de minutes, et pourtant, la brune s'en fichait complètement.

La jeune louve était totalement concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait depuis toujours un don pour se battre, combien de fois son père lui avait dit que se battre avec le fils du forgeron n'amènerait à rien ? Et combien de fois ses frères avaient dû l'empêcher de casser le nez de Théon quand ils étaient plus jeunes ?

Ace soupira, en assénant un dernier coup à l'épouvantail qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Cela faisait déjà trois heures que les Lannister étaient arrivés à Winterfell.

Avant même que sa mère n'ait le temps de la réquisitionner pour des énièmes consignes de bienséances devant le roi et la reine, l'aînée de la fratrie s'étaient enfuie pour aller se changer et partir s'entraîner dans un champ qui se situer derrière le château.

Elle avait l'habitude d'y aller quand elle était énerver. Ace se mettait à frapper un épouvantail à main nue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus sa main.

En général, c'était Robb ou Jon qui venait la chercher.

 **\- Tu n'étais pas énervée il y a quelques heures...**

Ace sursauta. Elle se tourna et vit son frère jumeau, Robb Stark. La brune alla étreindre son frère, qui lui grimaça. Sa sœur transpirait fort, très fort.

 **\- Ace, ma tendre, tu devrais aller un bain pour être présentable. Le banquet est dans deux heures.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire par là mon frère ? Que je sens mauvais ?**

Robb lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant avant de lui embrasser le front. La brune partit donc aux côtés de son frère tant aimé en direction de Winterfell. Ils rirent en chemin et discutèrent de beaucoup de choses notamment sur fait que le prince Joffrey ait l'air de s'intéresser à leur petite sœur. Surtout que Père avait émit un éventuel mariage... Ace n'était pas trop pour évidemment, personne ne méritait sa soeur.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux Stark étaient déjà entrain de parcourir les couloirs du château en direction de la chambre de Sansa. Catelyn avait demandé, il y avait de cela une bonne quarantaine de minutes, à ce que sa fille aînée l'y rejoigne. Robb laissa donc sa soeur devant la porte, il lui fit un dernier sourire et partit en direction de ses propres appartements.

Le banquet approchait à grand pas, et Ace, qui adorait par dessus-tout faire la fête, était impatiente. Surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré Tyrion Lannister.

La jeune fille ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper et entra.

 **-Mère, vous m'avez demandé ? Demanda Ace en apercevant sa mère en train de coiffer Sansa. Catelyn hurla en voyant sa fille.**

 **\- Ace ! Mais qu'as-tu fais ?! Par les sept !**

 **\- Mère... Je suis simplement allée m'entraîner !**

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'entraîner ! Tes frères oui, mais toi, en aucun cas ! Et ... Mon dieu ta main ! Ma douce enfant...**

La rousse s'approcha à grands pas de la brune, elle lui prit immédiatement la main pour l'inspecter. En effet, les mains d'Ace était toute rouge, et violette à certains endroits. Il y avait quelques plais mais surtout des ecchymoses et des hématome.

 **\- Mère, ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous et continuez de coiffer Sansa.**

Ace alla s'asseoir sur le lit de sa sœur cadette, en souriant. Lady Stark soupira, et en ayant tout de même un petit sourire, elle retourna coiffer Sansa. Elle avait l'habitude que sa fille aînée se mette dans des états pareils.

Son enfant était une battante, elle le savait à son grand regret, mais elle savait aussi que sa fille était la plus courageuse de la fratrie, celle qui avait le plus grand cœur mais surtout le plus gros caractère.

Exactement comme elle, quand elle était jeune, quand elle était encore Catelyn Tully.

Sansa demanda alors, les joues rougissantes :

 **\- Tu crois que Joffrey m'aimera ? Et s'il me trouve laide ?**

 **\- Il serait le prince le plus stupide qui n'ait jamais vécu. Répondit la rousse.**

Ace lui fit un grand sourire et ajouta :

 **\- Mère a raison, Sansa, tu es d'un beauté époustouflante. Quel homme ne pourrait s'éprendre de toi ?**

 **\- Il est si beau. Fit Sansa rêveuse, ce qui provoqua un rire chez sa soeur. Le mariage aura lieu bientôt ?**

 **\- Tais-toi. Ton père n'a pas encore accepté. réprimanda Catelyn.**

 **\- Pourquoi refuser ? Après le roi, il serait le plus puissant du royaume.**

 **\- Il lui faudrait partir... Me laisser. Toi aussi. répondit sa mère.**

Sansa se retourna vers elle, elle vit d'ailleurs Ace se lever, pour lui dire :

 **\- Tu as tout laissé pour venir ici ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Et puis je deviendrais reine. S'il-vous-plaît, Mère, poussez-le à accepter !**

 **\- Sansa... Elle se fit interrompre par Ace.**

 **\- C'est à Père de décider et c'est comme ça Sansa, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Et puis, sache une chose : Nous sommes des Stark ! Les Stark n'ont besoin de personne pour être les plus puissants !**

Sur ces mots, notre héroïne quitta la pièce, un grand sourire collé au visage.

Elle pouvait enfin retourner dans ses appartements et se préparer pour la fête.

Ace marchait dans les couloirs, en direction de sa chambre, quand elle croisa Jaime Lannister accompagné d'un nain et Neryon Lannister, le fils de Kevan Lannister.

Quand elle les dépassa, elle entendit une voix derrière son dos :

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tous les paysans, aussi sales que vous ma chère, avaient accès aux appartements royaux. Fit Neryon en gloussant comme une fille de Haut-jardin.**

Ace fronça les sourcils, est-ce que cet imbécile venait de l'insulter ? Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif, le regard brillant. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une dame, le brune en était parfaitement consciente, mais de quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter ?!

Jaime plissa les yeux, cette fille aux yeux magnifiques lui disait quelque chose...

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a espèce de guenon ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Neryon, fils de Kevan Lanni...**

Et avant même que le blondinet eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Ace le gratifia d'un de poing au visage. Elle qui avait mal aux mains, là, la douleur avait empiré.

Même si frapper ce rustre avait été un grand plaisir pour Ace.

Tyrion éclata d'un rire franc, tandis que Jaime ouvrait grands les yeux. Neryon quand à lui hurla comme si on lui avait coupé un membre. Deux gardes accoururent, et Jory Cassel, le capitaine de la garde personnelle d'Eddard Stark.

 **\- Ma Dame ! Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? S'enquit Jory en s'approchant de la snène.**

 **\- Elle m'a frappée ! Cette guenon m'a frappée ! hurlait le jeune Lannister qui avait le nez en sang.**

Ace se pencha au dessus de lui et hurla.

 **\- Je suis Ace Stark enflure ! Manque moi de respect encore un fois, dans ma demeure en plus et par les 7, je jure de te tout ce qui fait de toi un homme !**

Stark tourna les talons, le regard pétillants de fierté, et reprit sa route vers ses quartier en entendant les cris du Lannister et les rires du Lutin.

Ainsi, la fête allait pouvoir débuter, mais avant ça... La Reine du Nord devait s'apprêter.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Je crois que ce que j'ai aimé le plus écrire, c'est quand Ace "rencontre amicalement" Neryon..**

 **On a pratiquement pas vu Balerion et les autres Direwolf dans ce chapitre, mais je ne voyais pas de "moment" où les introduire mais je vais bien me rattraper la prochaine fois ! ;)**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
